The invention relates to an apparatus for needling a non-woven web. For strengthening and structuring non-wovens, it is known from the prior art to pierce a non- woven web with a plurality of needles, the needles being guided in an oscillating upward and downward movement. In the process, the needles are thus guided in an oscillating vertical movement in order to strengthen the fiber material on the non-woven web. In this process, the non-woven web is constantly moved forwards in a feed movement. In order to prevent any undesired relative movements between the needle and the non-woven web particularly at high production speeds during the needle penetration, which relative movements result, for example, in a draft or the formation of oblong holes in the needled material, the needles are guided in a superimposed horizontal movement. An apparatus of this type for needling the non-woven web is disclosed, for example, in EP 0 892 102 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,269).